


Don't Hesitate To Call

by Frink



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arguing, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hell, Killing, Lemon, Open Relationships, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Romance, Swearing, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frink/pseuds/Frink
Summary: Charlie and Alastor have a disagreement about how Alastor deals with hecklers that hang outside the hotel to accost them.Shameless smut ensues.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Don't Hesitate To Call

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I try to stay close to canon, but made some tweaks to allow this pairing to exist. In this story, Charlie is still bisexual and in a relationship with Vaggie. However, their relationship is more open and Vaggie is okay with Charlie shacking up with other people. Alastor is still asexual, but he doesn't adhere to it strictly and makes exception for those that strike his fancy.
> 
> Disclaimer: Hazbin Hotel and it's characters are owned by Vivienne Medrano

~~Charlie's office, Second floor~~

Alastor locked the door behind them.

Charlie bolted to the nearest chair she could find, and flopped down onto it, pouting all the while.

"You didn't have to do that..." She said perturbed.

"You wanted them gone."

"Yes. Gone. Not DEAD."

The radio demon chuckled in smug silence.

She turned her face up at him. "You know, I don't get you sometimes."

"How so?"

"I don't know, I mean..." She scoffs. "I go through all this effort to paint us in a positive light. We give out food and water to those that need it. We take in anyone that wants to be here. We try so hard to prove to people that we're not the violent psychopaths you make us out to be."

"You sound ungrateful."

She frowns. "No! It's not that. It just... I really think you should control your anger."

"Anger?" Alastor said as if to take offense. "My dear Charlie, what you just saw WAS my calm, collected approach". His composure never wavered. His eerie grin never fading. "There you were, being pelted with eggs, bricks, knives and all other manner of unsightly things, by a low brow bunch of ignorant simpletons! They don't appreciate all the good work you do for them!" 

He paused only to take a breath and collect his thoughts. "I mean the BARBARITY of it all! If anything I was being TOO patient with them!" Alastor rebuffed himself, smiled closed-mouthed, and slowly walked toward Charlie. He leaned down, and gently placed a hand under her chin. "Need I remind you what I provide to this establishment?" Alastor said in a low menacing tone.

"But I-"

"In return for the monetary backing of this hotel, and the responsibility of safekeeping the residents inside this premises..." He spoke in a jovial, official-sounding voice. "I Alastor, am allowed the right to carry out the day-to-day operations of security IN WHATEVER WAY I SEE FIT."  
He firmly took a hand on either side of her face and turned her to make sure she was looking directly into the glowing red orbs of his eyes.

"A̷̡̛͓͇̘̗̬̝̲̖̓̄̈́̌̾͗͒̄͗̄͐͗̈́̀̓̑͒̚͝ŗ̵̜̻̎̈́̄̀͑̔͋͌̀͜͝e̷̡̛̛̛̛͎̟̙̰̱̺̖̦̳̮̐̈̋̍̄̉̂̏͗̈́̔̕͝͠ ̸̡͈̪̩͙͇̥̳͇̜͉͑͋͠w̶̡̡͕͙̤̪͖̼͓̝̘̱̫͉̮̩̳̜͕̬̟͋̈̈̄͂̅̓̅̐͂̋̚͘͠͝͝ͅȩ̶̢̙͉͈̝̞̀̆̃ ̵̛͓̭̙̥͓̹̜͙̔̿̓̿̽̎̇͊̓̔̊̀͋̚̚͠ç̸̛̗̩̲̞͕͉̼͍̅̒̐͗̃̄͐̄̍͗̒̇̉l̸̝̩̻͓̰̗̮̫͙̗̃͒̃̀̈́̔̓̌̆̌̐̈́̀͒̃̂͑͘͜͝ẹ̵̛̛̏͑̽ă̷̧͚̥̘̬̜̤̺̟̯̔͒̐̚r̵̳͇̝̺̲̝̩̖̻̫͙̮̈́̓͂̽̈́̏̾̔̑́̀̈́̊̅͛̚͝͠?̵̨̡̨̧̲͇̪̲͚̙̝̜̼̤̺̥̞̇̂͂̔̂͒̽͗̒̽̐̀̄̈̋̒̃̕͝͝"

~~Hotel Lobby, 1 week later~~

(Sounds of banging furniture, slamming doors, and muffled yelling coming from upstairs)

Angel Dust: "What the fuck's goin on up there? Sounds like a herd of PMS-ing Elephants or something!

Vaggie: "Charlie and Al are fighting again. Just give it a few hours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I TOLD YOU!" Charlie blasted. "I told you if you pulled this shit again, you were gone!" Holding a wooden chair in her hands and raising her arms as if to throw it, the blonde-haired, livid princess ground her teeth as horns began to jut from her skull.

"I am putting the well-being of our guests at priority, Charlie..." Alastor sternly whispered.

"YOU BOILED THEIR SKIN OFF AL!" She spat. "I saw the flesh melt from their bones!" Her voice cracked, tears were starting to well up in her eyes. "We're supposed to be saving these people, not slaughtering them..."

Alastor's tone shifted, his smile lessened. "I know, this upsets you. But this is who I am. You knew what you were getting into when you opened that door and let me in..."

Charlie planted her hands on her desk, pondered for a short while, then turned and faced the radio demon with a hardened expression.

"Get out."

"Excuse me...?"

She pointed at the door to her office. "You heard me. Get out!" Now she had Alastor backing away from her for once. "This is MY hotel! MY DREAM! Do you hear me?! You're not welcome in it anymore!"

Alastor crossed his hands, unimpressed by her display. "I'm not leaving and you can't make me" he said bluntly.

Infuriated, Charlie swung at him. He caught her hand and held it tight.

"Get out of here you monster!"

She tried again with her other hand. He caught her again.

"I HATE YOU, I HATE Y-"

He kissed her on the lips.

...

She struggled briefly before embracing him and returning the kiss. Were her cheeks not already red, they would be flushed.

Shorter than him by about a foot, she rested her arms on his shoulders. Eyes remained closed for what felt like an eternity. Aggressive with his tongue, Alastor had proven himself a voracious hunter once again.

Charlie was the first to speak. "H-holy fuck, you're good at that..."

"You were telling me something along the lines of 'get out' and 'I hate you'?" He slyly returned.

A lightbulb rung in her head. "He's an Adult. I'm an Adult. What would two adults do in a situation like this?" Her brain drifted someplace dirty.

Countless questions raced through Charlie's head. "How dare he?" and "How could I desire the touch of a man who's so clearly using me?" But most of all...

"Would Vaggie be okay with this?"

Glancing over to her desk, she picked up her cell phone. There were a million different ways she could discuss this issue. And a million different ways Vaggie could respond. She could respond with rage, jealousy, betrayal, envy, disgust, or sadness.

Always being the beacon of honesty with her girlfriend, Charlie chose the direct approach. The very, VERY direct approach.

Vaggie picked up her phone downstairs...

"Hey Vaggie, can I fuck Alastor?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really care"

"Uh, thanks"

"No problem"

"...wanna join us?"

"Fuck no." 

*click*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, Alastor locked the door to Charlie's office. He noticed the bed in the corner and assumed that she must sleep in here sometimes. "This'll do nicely" he thought.

He waltzed over to her. Her mouth opened to say something but he quickly placed a clawed finger over her mouth. "No, No darling... The time for speaking is over." There was no static in his voice. This was the real Alastor speaking to her.

As if a switch had been flipped inside of him, he picked her up by the hips and carried her over to the bed, hungrily kissing her neck all the while. Laying her down, he aggressively began to rip her clothes off.

Charlie felt she was simply along for the ride. Rather than try to fight it, she simply put her arms back and gave in to the bliss.

"Al?" She gently raised a hand to his cheek to get his attention. "I'm going to let you have your way with me". He could sense the high amount of trust in her voice. "But please, look me in the eye when you do it."

He paused for a moment. "Very well" He said simply. This was the first time he had ever indulged one of her requests explicitly.

She smiled.

He loosened the bow tie of his dress shirt and started to unbutton. His chest was covered in a thin layer of grey fuzz that was soft to the touch. A fair trade off he assumed, considering he already had her down to her bra and panties.

They both traded aroused giggles as their hands explored each other's bodies. Alastor kissed, licked, and nibbled his way down her pale chin, neck, and collarbone while Charlie ran her hands through his wild red and black hair.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered unashamedly. Charlie balled her hands into fists to cover up the bashful, toothy grin that was occupying her face.

Her confidence boosted, she undid her bra, tossing it off the side of the bed. She laid flat on her back, allowing him to view all of her. "You like?"

He nodded, grin changing to reflect the filthy thoughts going through his mind. 

All logic would tell her to be terrified of this man. This muderer, this monster. Yet all she could feel in this moment was the pleasure of his touch.

"Make love to me Alastor. Show me if there's still anything left in that cold heart of yours."

"With pleasure, my dear."

A single clawed finger gingerly shifted the cloth of her underwear to reveal the pink-ish hue of Charlie's womanhood.

Despite being several centuries old, Charlie had the body of a girl in her early 20s. Everything tight and springy, fat deposits in all the right areas. With all the horrors of Hell a demon could see in the afterlife, it was refreshing for Alastor to see something visually pleasant for once.

A little bit of red could be seen under Alastor's grey cheeks. Normally the deer demon would shy away from sexual encounters, but had been known to make exceptions rarely. Judging from the stiff feeling in his trousers, Charlie could tell now was going to be another one of those exceptions.

"Well go on, then. Let's see it." Charlie said with a wicked smirk. Alastor let his pants fall to the floor. A combination of laughter, intimidation, horniness, and genuine curiosity filled her gaze. "Well I've... never seen one like that before."

His dick combined aspects of genetalia from both deer and human.

"There's not going to be a problem is there?"

"N-no! I don't think so... It's just... I don't know what I was expecting a deer's penis to look like."

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I can- (whew) I can work with this." The princess said awkwardly.

"We can stop if you'd like"

"No please, I want this... I want... you."

Alastor nervously shifted his eyes away from her. "Um... If you couldn't already tell, I don't really do this kind of thing normally. The Radio Demon is a big part of who I am, but at the end if the day, it's just a persona like any other."

Charlie was taken aback. "That's the most honest thing you've ever said to me."

Alastor chuckled, "I guess there's just something about literally being stripped away of everything and exposed in front of someone that makes you more forthcoming"

"I thought you said there wouldn't be any talking." Charlie wittily replied. "Come on, I want you to fuck me. If I wanted someone to jabberjaw about our feelings with for an hour, I'd go downstairs and get Vaggie."

Alastor laughed, "Whatever you say, Miss".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charlie wrapped her legs around Alastor's hips. Al took both hands and grabbed both sides of Charlie's waist. With full erection, he ventured forth. Charlie threw her arms back onto the pillow above her head as Alastor entered her.

He was cold.

Just as he promised, he lovingly gazed directly into her eyes. To a normal woman, Al's never-ending smile, glowing bright red eyes, and demonic visage would be frightening. But to Charlie, all she saw was the man who had fought and bled for her; staked his life and his reputation so that her dream of saving people might one day come to pass.

She gently kissed him as he lay hoizontally on top of her, slowly thrusting his hips. Her ear against his chest, she listened for a heartbeat. At first, she heard nothing, but after a few seconds, she could hear a faint 'pum-pum' sound. It was weak but it was there. He breathed much slower than a normal man. She sometimes forgot that he was human at one point.

A few minutes pass. Every once in a while, the two would exchange smiles, spurred on to continue from each other's enjoyment. The panting and heavy breathing the only thing filling the air, turning them on further.

Eventually, the breathing became raspier and hornier. Alastor started getting grabbier. His claws firmly cupped her ass. Charlie stuck a few of her fingers in Al's mouth. At one point, Al shoved his mouth down on Charlie's breasts and began flicking her nipples with his tounge.

Ever the bold and unpredictable, Alastor swiftly flipped Charlie onto her stomach, and before she even knew what was going on, he started taking her from behind, ploughing her into the bed, threatening to break the frame. Charlie shoved her face into her pillow and began crying tears of pleasure. After every few thrusts, Alastor would plant a firm smack on her rear until pink handmarks started to appear.

"Fuck me harder, Al! I-I'm gonna cum..."

Alastor held back laughter. She sounded like a completely different person. Like she had pulled that line out of a cheesy porno movie.

"I am too, sweetie" The Radio Demon returned.

"Sweetie" Charlie thought to herself, briefly taken out of lustful bliss. "Vaggie sometimes calls me sweetie". She had doubts that someone like Alastor could genuinely care for her. She let it go as he had no way of knowing.

Charlie could feel release quickly approaching. At the last second, she grabbed Alastor's head the way he did to her a week ago and forced that cute demon face of his to watch as she came. Doing this sent him over the edge as well, eliciting an almost human-like moan. She swore she could see that Radio Demon mask slip for just a split second as he struggled to maintain a constant smile throughout.

Beads of sweat had formed on their brows.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The deed finished, they each flipped back over into more comfortable resting positions on Charlie's bed, pulling the covers over themselves to rest.

They lay there gasping for a minute or two. Charlie was the first to speak.

"Well... (pant) we did it...."

"Yup... (pant)"

They slowly looked at each other and giggled. Down on the first floor, in their professional lives, they could hate each other and be at each other's throats all they wanted.

But this? ...This was nice.

She placed her left hand in his right and held it.

A few minutes later, they sat up against the headboard, chatting and making the most down-to-earth conversation they had ever had up to that point. 

"So what does this make us?" Charlie asked earnestly.

"I don't know" Alastor grimly replied. "As I'm sure you've already figured out, loving relationships aren't exactly looked upon in the brightest light here in Hell." His smile lessened. "Besides. You've got a loving girlfriend downstairs that needs you, and I get the feeling you need her too..."

The room got real quiet for a few seconds.

"Why do I feel so bad about this?" Charlie frowned. "She even gave her consent and everything!"

"It's never easy watching someone you care about go off with someone else."

"I guess you're right" Charlie conceded. "You know, you're a man beyond your years, Al."

"I am?"

"Yeah, even for a man from the turn of the 20th century". They shared a chuckle.

After a while, they slowly got dressed, gave one final peck on the lips and readied themselves to face the day. Just as Charlie was about to open the door to her office, Alastor spoke.

"We can never be together. You know that right?" Charlie turned to face him, a somber look in her eyes. "I'm the infamous Radio Demon, and you're the Devil's daughter. I kill and torture people for a living. I have more enemies than I can count. If someone powerful were to ever see us together. They would go after you, your family, and everyone residing in this Hotel."

Charlie looked down at her shoes dejected.

"But hey kid". Her eyes looked up to see that familiar face of his. "If you're ever in need of assistance," the static in his voice kicked back in as he strolled down the hallway.

"Don't hesitate to call."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
